rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Abdul-Qadir Family
The Abddul-Qadir Family involves characters involved with the Renderra family, but also those of their own. This is created by the player Nathan Kisin. Quick Facts Heads of Family: *Natalie Renderra - Renderra Sect *Alim Abdul-Qadir - Elspethian Sect * Family Motto: "By our magic, we serve." Family Animal: The Raven, a searcher for the dead, the living, and all around mystical. Family Colours: Sugilite Purple, White, Black Common Traits Appearance Most Abdul-Qadir have similar body structure, usually lean and lithe, fast in youth, but stumbling in their older ages. Their hair is a dominant trait for Ink-Black, their skin a caramel colour like other Kharidians. It was, at one point, common practice to remain purely hairless as a Battle-Magi, the head the one exception. This fact no longer stands. Work Most of the Abdul-Qadir deal with magical work. Ali the Great in particular worked as an Enchanter, Caretaker for a Garden Altar, and mage. Traditions The Abdul-Qadir are Magi by tradition. They believe in the Seven forms of Ancient Magic, tied to an Emotion that allows the ideal Enlightenment, the highest Mental Power. *'Fire' The Elemental Power of Potential, Rage, and pure power. It is the first art studied in Abdul-Qadir tradition, in order to add to the already existing potential of the inductee. *'Ice' The Elemental Power of Calming, Patience, and waiting. It is taught second, in tradition, to counter the blind rage a pure pyromancer may obtain, as well as teaching the potential must be obtained slowly. *'Stone' The Elemental Power of Sturdiness, Endurance, and Magnetic Force. It is taught third, along with rigid traditions of the faith, in order to ascend the inductee to priesthood, which, at this point... They feel pulled, compelled to do. *'Gale' The Elemental Power of Speed, Freedom, and Flexibility. It teaches that true Enlightenment comes with freedom of choice, but still must be swift in decision for the better of the group. After mastery, one may enter the Preisthood. *'Smoke ' 'The Ability to mask oneself must be a priority for a Priest. Learning smoke helps to hide your facial expressions mentally, allowing yourself to be unpredictable to those reading body language. It is nessacery for a Priest to know, if they desire the High Priesthood. *'Shadow To hide oneself entirely, they must become one with the shadows. The Darkest Ancient Art is taught now, to the ones devout enough to stand strong, uncorruptable. *'Blood' The Power of the Priesthood's True meaning is revealed now, as the Blood Priest begins his apprenticeship to a true master of what to do when The Return is to be hastened. History The Fourth Age It was the year 1,000 of the Fourth Age. The Temple of the Forgotten God was reforming, and young Ali, was one of its first Acolytes. His uncanning ability to cast magic without runes had him accepted for free. Ali, formerly lacking a Surname, chose the name Abd-Al-Qadir, shortenable to Abdul-Qadir, (Translates to, "Servant of the Powerful") to bind his fate with Zaros. Ali was the first Abdul-Qadir, and the greatest. All his descendants, until the Temple's Decline, were members of it. Eventually, Ali's motives were left unknown to his descendants, splitting into a faction in favour of direct control and a faction in favour of indirect control as time advanced. The Fifth and Sixth Now, the family had drifted from Tradition. The Temple had turned to pure Necromancy, the Abdul-Qadir tied to it killed by Temple Knights for the most part, leaving the line of Ali the 26th, who had abandoned the temple for Het's worship. Ali had one son, raised to be a Court Mage in Al Kharid. His son's eldest daughter married Nikoli Renderra, giving birth to Lucius Renderra. However, this son's second born, Nareem, went off to study abroad, learning about Saradomin and soon converting, settling in Falador. He gave life to Alim Abdul-Qadir, a Temple Knight of Saradomin. Today, Ali the Great has revealed himself, posing as Ali the 27th. He has rebuilt much of the damage done to his family, but as of yet, they have not made a massive appearance publicly. He seemed to be grooming Lucius Renderra to replace him as head, but Lucius rejected in favour of Guthixian beliefs Ali the Great had passed, however, Lucius dying soon after on the Salve reclamation. The Elder line was finished, with only Zarin Renderra truly learned in the Temple of the Forgotten God. Spearheading the most public branch of the family is Alim Abdul-Qadir, a devout Saradominist bent on undoing all his ancestors had attempted. The Sects It's commonly known the Abdul-Qadir do not exist as the Elders once lived today. Now, many splits dominate the once unified family's ideals. Renderra Sect All Renderra descended from Alisandra Abdul-Qadir Renderra bear the blood of the Abdul-Qadir. Many in this position maintain the Guthixian faith of the Renderra, however some, such as Lucius Renderra have had a confusing time with the Guthixian religion, and followed a Zaro-Guthixian path. Lucius, for example, was Zarosian for a while before turning fully to Guthix in the wake of the Vekon. Many Renderra with Abdul-Qadir blood do not even know who the Abdul-Qadir are, let alone that they were allies against the Marcato. The Traditionalists rarely consider the Renderra a Section of the family, and more so a group all their own who have betrayed the proper ideas, and are open for redemption. Oavatosian Sect The Shah Oavatos Abdul-Qadir claimed the title of rightful ruler of all Abdul-Qadir when Lucius Renderra died. He may not have had any true family of his own, but he adopted a few sons who were eventually killed in battle. When he himself was slain, the Sect was considered dissolved. Sometimes called the "False Blood's Sect" by Abdul-Qadir Traditionalists. Elspethian Sect Led by Nareem Abdul-Qadir, it is one of the youngest Sects, following Saradominism devoutly. This was caused when young Nareem learned to read and write under nuns at Citharede Abbey, wanting to grow to be a Saradominist. His sect is the smallest standing section of the family, and also the newest to have "True Blood" in it. His son Alim is widely accepted to lead this section of the family. The Traditionalists The only "true" Abdul-Qadir Sect, the Traditionalists are devout in Zaros, but do not seek to use Necromancy. While they learn magic, they act peacefully, often manipulating warriors to do their fighting for them under the guise of favours, and promise of knowledge or monetary gain. The Traditionalists believe themselves to be the only true Abdul-Qadir Sect, and have been fighting the Arcane Sect for the last 600 years. They are led by Afzhal Abdul-Qadir. The Arcane The Arcane Sect are similar to the Oavatosian Sect, in the sense they believe Necromancy and Dark Magic are required to honour Zaros with a triumphant return. They believe the more peaceful nature of the Traditionalists to be apalling, and think strategically planned murder is more effective than indirect manipulation. The Arcane have dedicated themselves to fighting the Traditionalists, who view the Arcane Sect as "Infidels." They are led by the lich, Hakim Abdul-Qadir. Family Tree Elders Ali Abdul-Qadir the Great (Deceased) *Ali the Shrouded (Deceased) **Ali the Brazen (the Third) (Deceased) ***Ali the Pure (Deceased) ***Hakim the Immortal (Deceased) *Alim the Cold (Deceased) **Ali the Frozen (Deceased) **Alijyah the Mother (Deceased) ***Ali the Pure (Deceased) ***Hakim the Immortal (Deceased) *Almas the Solid (Deceased) **Ali the Stoneheart (Deceased) *Alisher the Storm (Deceased) **Ali the Blessed (Deceased) *Azhar the Fiery (Deceased) **Ali the Light (Deceased) *Amir the Hidden (Deceased) **Ali the Sullen (Deceased) *Alikhan the Warmonger (Deceased) **Ali the Bloodthirsty (Deceased) Renderra Alisandra Abdul-Qadir Renderra (Deceased) *Lucius Renderra (Deceased.) **Natalie Renderra (Deceased) ***Alexis Renderra ***Driez Renderra ****Keelin Irving (Illegitimate Child) ****Alcides Renderra ****Ekaterina Renderra II ****Taranis Renderra ****Natalia Renderra ****Lucyna Renderra ***Eira Renderra ***Aeson Renderra ***Diana Irongrey ****Varian Irongrey ****Michelle Irongrey ****Urie Irongrey **Zarin Vigilius Renderra ***Theseus Renderra ***Alice Renderra ***Annabelle Renderra ***Olivia Renderra **Katlyn Renderra **William Skyler Renderra **Lenea Rose Renderra **Kuzoe Miyako Elspethian Splinter Nareem Abdul-Qadir (Deceased) *Alim Abdul-Qadir (Deceased) **Alister Abdul-Qadir **Alikhan Abdul-Qadir (Deceased) **Alyssa Abdul-Qadir **Aharon Abdul-Qadir (Deceased) Oavatosian Splinter Oavatos Abdul-Qadir (Artificial, Deceased) Traditionalist No family members roleplayed. Arcane No family members roleplayed. Category:Renderra Category:Families Category:Zarosian Category:Kharidian Category:Necromancers Category:Ancient Magic user